No todo es así
by toopotter
Summary: Para poder enamorarte, primero tienes que ver a tu alrededor, quitar esa pared que evita a los sentimientos y dejarte llevar por el corazón. L/J


Lily entraba enfadada al andén del tren que la llevaría de nuevo al colegio. Esa mañana su hermana le había insistido hasta la muerte de que usara un modelo que había diseñado exclusivamente para ella, claro que al ver "el modelito" se encontró con un par de telas cosidas, al principio se rehusó, pero su madre, como siempre lo hacía, la obligó.

Al pasar cerca de un grupo de chicas que iban en su curso se sintió muy cohibida, pero al ver que no se burlaban de ella comenzó a pensar que después de todo no era tan malo…

- Lily…-

La aludida volteó para toparse con Ann Ross, una chica de ojos miel muy claros que tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, era muy simpática y una de las mejores amigas de Lily.

- Hola Ann, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que la castaña tenía una mirada de completa dulzura y comprensión.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el verano Lily? Estas muy cambiada-

- No entiendo a que te refieres- Lily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía que Ann no era nada superficial y si hacía ese comentario era porque algo grave estaba sucediendo.

- Esas ropas que traes puestas son raras Lily, no sabía que los muggles ahora vestían así-

- Petunia quiere ser diseñadora-

- Pues dile que digo yo, que no se le da para nada-

Lily sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, una chica de cabello negro muy largo y de ojos azul casi eléctrico camino con paso decidido hasta donde estaban sus amigas y las abrazó.

- No deberías dejarte Lily-

- Vamos Danielle, tu sabes que no puedo hacer nada-

- De acuerdo, te entiendo…después de todo llevo años conociéndola, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto solo lo hace para fastidiar-

- Mi mamá piensa que no debo de hacerla sentir menos-

La morena suspiró, ella conocía muy bien a la familia Evans porque era vecina. Siempre le cayó muy bien Petunia, pero cuando esta se enteró de que ella era igual que su hermana no volvió a hablarle jamás, si lo hacía, era para molestar o hacer algún comentario hiriente y eso la dejaba perpleja porque trataba de igual modo a Lily, y eso que era su hermana. Ella también era hija de muggles y ningún integrante de la familia la había ofendido nunca, siempre la apoyaban y la alentaban a seguir con su vida de bruja ya que estaban orgullosos, los padres de la pelirroja también lo estaban, pero la hermana pródiga pensaba que eso era solo una catástrofe universal.

Antes de que pudiera alegar Ann decidió que era mejor recordarle a Lily que tenía que ir con los perfectos para ponerse de acuerdo, así que la morena no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada ya que la pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar.

- No entiendo como la soporta-

- Es su familia Dani, si yo tuviera una hermana, créeme que haría lo mismo aunque me quisiera hacer usar un corte de pelo corto-

- Pues yo tengo a Brian y aunque el si tenga magia, a veces tengo diferencias…y no dejo que me manipule-

- Es diferente-

Después de una larga discusión las chicas decidieron subir a buscar un vagón.

o.o.o.o

- ¿Podemos comenzar Profesor?- preguntó Lily desesperada

- Falta alguien, no debe de tardar…- contestó Slughorn, encargado de la clase de Pociones en el colegio Hogwarts

- Pero si ya estamos todos-

- Falta el otro Premio Anual Lily-

- Remus ya está aquí-

- Yo no soy Premio Anual- informó un chico de ojos dorados que estaba sentado en la esquina del vagón

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Lily con cara de no entender nada

- Potter, pero ya debería de estar aquí-

A la pelirroja se le bajaron todos los colores y comenzó a abrir la boca en busca de una posible queja, pero al recordar que el chico había tenido muy buenas notas solo atinó a cerrarla y fruncir el ceño.

- Entiendo que no te caiga bien, pero Dumbledore los asigna, yo no decidí-

- No importa- respondió Lily de una forma tan apretada, que parecía que adentro de su garganta se encontraba un bulto enorme.

Esperaron cerca de casi diez minutos, eternos para la ahora furiosa pelirroja, ya que seguramente sus amigas la estaban esperando.

- Lo siento profe, me entretuve unos segundos, ¿Qué me perdí?- preguntó un moreno que entraba al lugar con una sonrisa que ni el podía con ella

- Tu puntualidad, respeto, prudencia y muchas cosas más, eso perdiste Potter- contestó Slughorn con una mueca de notable fastidio

El chico simplemente ignoró olímpicamente el comentario y se sentó al lado de una flameante pelirroja, que simplemente se levantó y se acomodó al lado de Remus.

- Creo que ahora podemos comenzar Profesor- comentó Lily lanzando una mirada de ira al moreno que simplemente le sonrió seductoramente, a lo que ella hizo el además de vomitarse

- De acuerdo, ustedes que son los Premios Anuales, se encargarán de la organización de perfectos, capitanes de Quidditch, quejas de alumnos que no sean muy relevantes y también de los eventos escolares.-

- ¿Todo eso?- peguntó James exagerando el ademán que hacia

- Si, y si no te gusta, le puedes cambiar el puesto a Remus- comentó Lily fríamente como siempre

- No habrá cambios de puestos- informó el profesor sonriéndole a Lily cariñosamente- y les tengo que informar que como representantes honorables del colegio, deben tratar de llevar un comportamiento digno de personas apremiadas, ¿está claro?-

- Claro, solo pienso que debería repetirle eso a Potter, no creo que sea capaz-

- ¡Estoy aquí! Te estoy escuchando, ¿a caso no tienes tacto?-

- Es difícil conservarlo si se trata de ti Potter-

- Paren por favor, creo que todo les quedó claro, ustedes dos se pueden ir-

Lily se levantó como si trajera un resorte debajo y se apresuró a salir del lugar.

o.o.o.o

- Vaya que te has tardado Lily- comentó Danielle mientras abría una rana de chocolate

- Potter- informó la pelirroja tirándose en un asiento

- ¿Mi primo? Pero si el no tiene nada que hacer en esos lugares-

- Estás equivocada Ann, tu "primito" es Premio Anual-

Las dos chicas se lanzaron una mirada y guardaron silencio, esperando la explosión

- ¡El maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevió? Yo no tengo la culpa, debería ceder el puesto a una de sus novias…ellas son expertas en aguantar plagas- Gritó Lily golpeando el asiento con los puños- Yo pensé que era Remus, ¿cuándo me lo iba a imaginar? Digo, Potter tuvo buenas notas, pero Remus fue perfecto-

- Tranquila mujer, no puede ser tan malo- comentó Dani tratando de calmar la situación- bueno, si lo es, pero sobrevivirás-

- No ayudas Danielle- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos como niña chiquita

La situación era muy tensa, pero se comenzó a escuchar una risa débil.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- preguntó la pelirroja viendo a Ann que no paraba de reír- Es tu primo, pero yo no tengo que andar aguantándolo, no es justo, ¡Es mi último año!-

Danielle también empezó a reírse y poco a poco los constantes reproches de Lily fueron apagados por unas estruendosas carcajadas, cortesía de la morena.

Lily se rindió y se fue a cambiar ya que faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de Hogsmade

- Pobrecita, la verdad ella si lo odia- comentó Dani después de terminar con su ataque de risa

- No lo hace, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo asesine?-

- ¡Ustedes dos son unos casos perdidos! No importa, te veo abajo-

Ann salió del vagón y se encaminó a la salida del tren, abajo la estaba esperando la persona que hace más de cinco años, deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Arón!-

Un chico rubio muy guapo abrazó a la castaña sin ningún miramiento y no la soltó hasta casi después de quince minutos.

- Cielos Ann, estás muy cambiada-

- Gracias, siempre tan dulce, ¡Te extrañé demasiado!-

- Igual yo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, mi última visita fue en vacaciones hace mucho tiempo…necesito hablar con Lily para que me pase el reporte de tu conducta-

Después de platicar un rato comenzaron a caminar hacia los carruajes, ya que las amigas de la chica no aparecían

- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Ann sonriendo dulcemente

- Muy bien, mi padre ya era viejo, no me dolió mucho…ya estaba preparado-

- Te entiendo, pero dejemos de hablar de tristeza… planeemos tu futura vida amorosa, te puedo apostar que vas a ser el nuevo punto de las chicas del colegio-

- Sabes muy bien que no estoy interesado en ellas- Aron sonrió al ver que la chica se sonrojó por el comentario que había realizado

- ¿Ya tienes tu casa?- preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema abruptamente

- No, esta noche me asignan…espero tocar contigo-

- Sería genial-

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, sin decirse nada y mandándose tiernas sonrisas. Aron Cartié era francés, hijo de unos amigos de su padre, desde que se conocieron, el chico se enamoro de ella. Casi nunca se veían, pero a pesar de eso, mantenían una bonita relación de amistad. Hacía un mes la chica había recibido una carta del rubio, informándole la muerte de su padre y que seguramente se mudaría a Inglaterra.

- Bueno, yo me voy con mi grupo, creo que tu tienes que irte con Hagrid, nos vemos en el banquete- dijo la chica despidiéndose del chico

o.o.o.o

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Lily muy preocupada

- Con alguien…-

- ¿Se puede saber quién? Ann, te hemos dicho muchas veces que no puedes salir con alguien sin avisarnos primero, eres muy inocente- informó Dani

La castaña se rió y simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto

- Ya verán-

- De acuerdo, mientras no sea un Merodeador está bien- comentó Lily sonriendo

- Están alucinando, no se trata de eso, estaba con un amigo y no les diré quien Danielle-

- Como quieras, tarde o temprano lo sabremos- dijo Lily melodramáticamente

La chica volteó los ojos y entró al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa radiante, igual que todos los años.

- En serio que ya creció- comentó Lily en un susurro para que solo Dani pudiera escucharla

- Te oí- informó la castaña que ya estaba sentada en la mesa- y no tengo oído supersónico Danielle-

Después de una larga discusión en la que Lily le recordaba a la chica que ellas eran las únicas mejores amigas que podía tener y que se suponía que les debía de contar todo, se callaron ya que el profesor se había levantado de su asiento

- Buenas noches alumnos, y bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el colegio. Solo les quería informar de unas cuantas cosas, bueno, ya saben cuales son las normas que deben seguir y pues los alumnos nuevos que no están enterados deberán ir al despacho de nuestro conserje para recoger una lista de las mismas, también es mi deber anunciarles que un alumno se incorporará a séptimo curso, pero ya después lo conocerán…por lo pronto que comience la selección.-

Ann sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amigo… después de casi más de treinta niños. Volteó a ver a las chicas que no cabían en la sorpresa, Lily le sonrió al entender de quien se había tratado todo el tiempo.

- ¡Gryffindor!- exclamó el sombrero

Arón corrió hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Ann, a pesar de todas las miradas de las chicas altas en hormonas…

- ¡Por Merlín! Yo que pensaba que esta niña ya estaba saliendo con alguien…- comentó Danielle pasando la mano por su frente- Me da gusto que hayas venido Arón, hace mucho que no te veíamos-

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- grito Lily dando saltitos como loca- Eres tú, te extrañe-

La pelirroja se levantó de su lugar y se pasó al otro lado para darle un abrazo muy cariñoso al rubio

- Yo también- dijo Arón casi sin aire

o.o.o.o

- Te lo diré solo una vez, Lily es mía-

El rubio torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado, definitivamente la pelirroja no tenía buenos pretendientes.

- Es mi amiga, y te informo que ella no es de nadie-

- ¿Estás seguro?-

- Sí, la conozco y si Lily estuviera aquí ya te habría roto la boca-

- Solo quiero aclararte que si te le acercas más de lo que debes te las verás con los Merodeadores-

- James, no seas así… Remus Lupin, mucho gusto- se presentó extendiendo la mano y con una característica sonrisa

- Arón Cartié, igualmente- dijo algo desconfiado

- El es James Potter, suele ser así, pero en realidad es muy agradable… sufre obsesión por Lily desde cuarto año, ya estamos acostumbrados- informó el licántropo al ver las muecas que hacía el rubio

- No te preocupes, no quiero nada con Lily- comentó el chico sonriendo, después de todo no quería estar solo y no estaba en una situación como para hacer enemigos

- Gracias y perdón por lo de hace rato…soy algo celoso, no me gusta que la abracen, besen, toquen, dañen, acerquen o hablen-

- No me digas, ¿solo eso?- comentó el chico entre risas

- Ya que la paz reina en la habitación, te informo que tu cama es la de la orilla- dijo Remus señalando el lado derecho

o.o.o.o

- ¡No Potter! No tenemos nada en común- gritaba Lily desesperada

- Claro que sí, si solo me dieras una cita te lo demostraría Lily-

- Para ti soy Evans y si estás tan seguro de eso, dame diez razones por las que debería salir contigo-

- Pues soy un merodeador, tengo un millón de fans, juego Quidditch muy bien, tengo un físico por el cual cualquiera moriría, mi cabello es excepcional, tengo muy buen humor, te conozco muy bien, soy popular, me gustan las pelirrojas y te quiero- enumeró el moreno contando con los dedos

- ¿Estás sordo? ¡Te pedí diez razones positivas que me convencieran para salir contigo!-

- Lo sé, te las dije…-

- Me has recordado porque nunca e salido contigo- dicho esto le dio la espalda y salió por el retrato

- Así es todos los días, solo que el acostumbra a pedírselo en el desayuno…hoy lo hizo más temprano- informó Ann al chico rubio que se encontraba sentado a su lado

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Los personajes que reconozcan son de Rowling

- Ann es prima de James porque el padre de este y la madre de la chica son hermanos

- Arón Cartié es hijo de André, mejor amigo del señor Thomas Ross (padre de Ann)

- Como ya aclaré en la lectura Danielle y Lily son vecinas, la morena es mestiza ya que su madre es bruja.

Espero que les haya gustado y agradecería enormemente que dejaran sus comentarios


End file.
